


Jaebeommie Oppa

by Mother_Of_Basilisks



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Barebacking, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Established Relationship, First Time writing Smut, I think?, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, M/M, NSFW, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, debuached Choi Youngjae, i hope it's enjoyed anyway, im only a little sorry, its probably really bad, jaebeommie oppa, practice safe sex guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Of_Basilisks/pseuds/Mother_Of_Basilisks
Summary: Just some 2Jae smut, with literally no plot at all.I've never written smut before but I wanted to try it anyway. Feel free to give me your honest and brutal opinions on whether I should write this kind of thing again or not. ♥





	Jaebeommie Oppa

Hands slide slowly up Youngjae’s bare thighs as he feels the bed dip with added weight. They run over his naked ass, squeezing just on the other side of rough as a body settles over his. He sighs softly, lowering his head to his pillow and watching the man in his peripheral vision. His ass cheeks are spread, and Jaebeom groans low in his throat as he looks at his entrance.

“Still so wet.” The hands squeeze his ass again—gentler this time—pulling a small moan from him. A finger circles the glistening hole before pressing in; he gasps, pushing back on the invading digit. “Want me, baby?” 

“Yes...please?” No further words are needed as the body shifts above him to line up his slicked erection. The thick head presses in, and he hisses softly at the sting it causes in his already abused hole. Feeling Jaebeom still with just the head inside he whines softly, wiggling his hips. “Don’t stop!” 

“Don’t wanna hurt you, Baby,” Jaebeom whispers, leaning over his back and easing in slowly.

“I’m _fine_ , please?” Jaebeom chuckles and presses a kiss to Youngjae’s bare shoulder before allowing himself to move faster into the younger man. He releases the plump backside and takes Youngjae’s hands in his own, pinning them to the bed on either side of his head. Then he’s rolling his hips, his length sinking in and pulling out in a slow rhythm that has the younger boy moaning loudly. “ _Hyung…_ ” Youngjae arches his back, trying to move against Jaebeom faster, a small whine leaving his throat.

Jaebeom shifts, nudging one of Youngjae’s smooth thighs until he bends that knee, then he settles between the spread legs and begins to move. He starts slow, savoring the moans, gasps, and whines from his lover. Then he beings to speed up, hips meeting the tight ass harder, putting his boyfriend's vocals to the test in the best way. 

Bracing himself, Jaebeom begins to fuck Youngjae in earnest, savoring the scream and cries of pleasure as he pounds into the warm body beneath him. Shifting his hips, he finds Youngjae’s prostate and rides it hard, hips snapping forward at a blinding pace. Slowing to a stop, he pulls out—ignoring the breathy whine of protest—and maneuvers his boyfriend until he’s on his back, smooth thighs spread around his hips. He kneels, leaning over Youngjae and presses his knees up to his chest, bending his body in half before he slams back in quickly. Giving no time to adjust he begins to slam into the smaller, softer body beneath him, his mouth finding the other man’s and hungrily kissing him. 

Youngjae grips his shoulder, nails digging in as he groans into their sloppy kiss, trying to pull Jaebeom closer. Jaebeom pulls away, looking down at the hooded eyes, flushed cheeks, mussed hair, and swollen lips, loving the way he alone can make his innocent-looking lover appear so debauched; a sight saved for the privacy of their shared bedroom. 

The body beneath him tenses and Youngjae begins to babble incoherently as his orgasm approaches. “O-oppa...fuck, more…., yes! Fuck, Jaebeommie oppa! M-more! So… ugh, good...close...need…!”

Angling his hips until he’s nailing the prostate again he pushes his boyfriend over the edge, gripping his hips tightly as he fucks him through his orgasm, the power vocal’s screams filling the bedroom—and probably the dorm—as his body bows and his tight heat clenches rhythmically around his cock. 

Youngjae’s body goes limp for a moment before he’s pushing at Jaebeom’s shoulder, confusing the older man. He slows to a stop, frowning when he’s urged to pull out. Sitting back on his knees, he pulls himself slowly out of his boyfriend, his leaking erection twitching in protest at being removed from its favorite place. 

“Back… get on your back, Jaebeommie oppa.” Jaebeom does as he’s ordered and lays back on the bed. His boyfriend climbs into his lap and sinks on his cock with a soft whine. “Too big, Oppa...so good…” He wastes no time in moving once he’s seated, bouncing steadily on his lover's dick, small, gasping moans falling from his parted lips. 

Jaebeom holds his hands up, letting Youngjae use them for balance so he can move more quickly. This was a mistake if he had any hope of lasting for any amount of time. Youngjae begins to alternate, bouncing hard on his lap and grinding slowly along his length. 

Jaebeom groans in bliss as he’s skillfully worked towards his release. Soon his orgasm is building low in his stomach, and he clenches his teeth to try and keep it at bay, wanting to keep feeling the warm body moving around him. Unfortunately, it doesn’t work when his boyfriend knows precisely how to move and when to clench to drive him over the edge. 

Soon he’s tensing under the younger man, and Youngjae takes the hint and begins rolling his hips quickly along his cock, clenching regularly. Jaebeom releases Youngjae’s hands and grabs his hips, guiding his movements as he fucks up into the tight body. Hands brace on his broad chest as Youngjae cries out, letting the cock fuck him furiously until Jaebeom slams him down and holds him there, grinding against his ass as he cums inside him.

_“Fuck…”_ he groans, hands slowly releasing the curvy hips. He manages—after several minutes—to open his eyes and look up at Youngjae who beams almost proudly down at him. “God, baby…” Reaching up, he pulls him down into his arms, kissing him deeply. He reluctantly releases Youngjae and lets him climb off his lap and flop bonelessly onto the mattress beside him. He chuckles as he sits up, body and boyfriend protesting the movement, and heads for the bathroom to get a rag for his lover. Coming back, he gently cleans the younger man—kissing him gently when he whines as the cloth moves over his red, abused hole—before tossing the rag in the direction of the hamper and joining Youngjae on the bed again, the younger man already sleeping deeply. 

He wraps his arms around Youngjae and pulls his pliant body close, manhandling him until they’re both comfortable. He spots the bruises on his hips and frowns, brushing them lightly with his fingers and taking note of the small wince he receives. Cradling Youngjae's head against his chest, he kisses the soft hair and murmurs a quiet apology for always being too rough with him. Then he lets sleep pull him under and joins his boyfriend in dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Smut, and it's probably terrible. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and let me know what you thought? I'm not sure if it's something I'll keep writing, especially if it doesn't get a good response. So, if you liked it leave me a kudos or comment. If you hated it, let me know what was wrong if it's not too much trouble. Thanks, Lovelies! ♥♥


End file.
